Emblems
In the Dark Parables ''universe, there are many emblems used to officially represent kingdoms, organizations, and people. This page is dedicated to gathering them together for reference and examination. ''Emblems are arranged by the installment they appear in; Installments are arranged chronologically by release date. Developers/Branding * Blue Tea Games Logo: a cup of blue tea on parchment, which couldn't be more simplistic or fitting. * Dark Parables Logo: changes in appearance every game. The details the title is shrouded indirectly correlate to the content of the installment. The only component that remains the same besides the font is a single red feather though depending on the title it'll change color. The meaning behind the feather is unknown. Curse of Briar Rose Throughout this game, Princess Briar Rose is associated with astral/lunar symbolism - the reasoning behind this is unknown, but it is most likely inspired by one of the first tellings of Sleeping Beauty. In that version, the princess gives birth to two children during her slumber, who she later names 'Sun' and 'Moon'. She is also heavily associated with roses because of her name. Cobr-moon-emblem.png|Moon emblem Cobr-sun-emblem-lock.png|Sun emblem File:Star_emblem_curse_of_briar_rose_by_moon_shadow_1985-d8oup1c.jpg|Star emblem The Exiled Prince Throughout this game, Prince James is associated with insects and plants but also with his alter ego, the Frog Prince. His five wives also each have their own emblem.. Tep-stone-emblem.png|Stone Emblem Tep-dragonfly-gem.png|Dragonfly Gem Tep-rose-emblem.png|Rose Emblem Hos items the exiled prince by moon shadow 1985-d8pqpgh copy.jpg|Leaf Heirloom Tep-snow-white-door-carving.png|Princess Snow White emblem Tep-palace-gate-lock.png|Shield Emblem Tep-plant-emblem.png|Plant Emblem Tep-mermaid-pier-relief.png|Little Mermaid emblem Tep-sun-moon-emblem.png|Moon and sun emblem Tep-knight-shield.jpg|Knight Shield Tep-cinderella-door-portrait.jpg|Princess Cinderella emblem Tep-tiara-emblem-snow.png|Snow White emblem Tep-tiara-emblem-naida.png|Princess Naida emblem Tep-tiara-emblem-ivy.png|Ivy Green emblem Tep-tiara-emblem-agnes.png|Agnes Koch emblem Tep-tiara-emblem-swan.png|Swan Lake Princess Odette emblem Snowflake_emblem.jpg|Snowflake emblem Rise of the Snow Queen Throughout this game, the Snowfall Kingdom Royal Family is represented by their official coat of arms. Similar to Curse of Briar Rose, many astral symbols pop up in this game as well. Snow White's castle is full of entrancing galaxy motifs, making these emblems a perfect reflection of the kingdom's ornamentation. Frog Prince shield.jpg|Frog Prince emblem Mountain_Kingdom_Emblem.jpg|Snowfall Kingdom coat of arms Star_insignia_rise_of_the_snow_queen_by_moon_shadow_1985-d8oukvo.jpg|Star Insignia Shed_Emblem.jpg|Shed emblem Eagle_Shield.jpg|Eagle Shield Crystal_Coin.jpg|Crystal Coin Moon_insignia_rise_of_the_snow_queen_by_moon_shadow_1985-d8ouknm.jpg|Moon Insignia RSQ Heart Gem.jpg|Heart Gem Bronze_Shield.jpg|Bronze Shield Phoenix_Portrait.jpg|Phoenix Portrait Stepmother gemstone.jpg|Evil Stepmother emblem Coat of Arms relief.jpg|Unknown coat of arms Moon Plate.jpg|Moon Plate The Red Riding Hood Sisters Throughout the game, Mist_kingdom_plaque.jpg|Mist Kingdom emblem Misty_Orb.jpg|Misty Orb Rrs_sisters_emblem.jpg|Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters emblem Town_Council_Emblem.jpg|Town Hall Emblem Deer Plate.jpg|Deer Plate Scropio_emblem.jpg|Scorpio emblem Heretic_Shield.jpg|Heretic Shield Night_animals_emblems.jpg|Owl, wolf and nightingale emblems Holy_Shield.jpg|Holy Shield Earth_Land_Insignia.jpg|Earth Land Insignia Fairy_Tales_Land_Insignia.jpg|Fairy Tales Land Insignia Military Insignia.png|Military Insignia Eagle Plate.png|Eagle Plate Ship Emblem.png|Ship Emblem Owl Emblem.png|Owl Emblem King's Plate.png|King Plate The Final Cinderella Throughout the game, Mansion emblem.jpg|Mansion Emblem Pirate Chest Adornment.png|Pirate Chest Adornment Knight_Emblem.jpg|Knight Emblem Cinderella emblems.jpg|Cinderella virtues emblems Carver's Insignia.png|Carver's Insignia Castle_Emblem.jpg|Castle Emblem Fire_Emblem.jpg|Fire Emblem King Emblem.png|King Emblem Pumpkin_Carriage_Emblem.jpg|Pumpkin Carriage emblem Maiden goddess engraving.jpg|Maiden Goddess emblem Bishop_Emblem.jpg|Bishop Emblem Queen_Emblem.jpg|Queen Emblem Glass_Slipper_Emblem.jpg|Glass Slipper emblem Red Runeshard.png|Red Runeshard Blue Runeshard.png|Blue Runeshard Gate Shield Insignia.png|Gate Shield Insignia Butterfly_and_Bat_emblems.jpg|Butterfly and Bat emblems Spider_emblem.jpg|Spider emblem Jack and the Sky Kingdom Through the game, Tower_Medallion.jpg|Tower Medallion Jacksdiary.jpg|Jack's 'Merry Men' emblem Sky Kingdom Emblem.jpg|Three Princes of the Sky Kingdom coat of arms Council_Emblem.jpg|Council Emblem Moon_and_Sun_Emblems_JatSK.jpg|Moon and Sun emblems Owl_Book_Crest.jpg|Book Crest Navigation_Crest.jpg|Navigation Crest Emma_Merry_Men_emblem.jpg|The original 'Merry Men' emblem Skykingdomshield.jpg|Sky Kingdom coat of arms Shield_Crest.jpg|Shield Crest Rumpel_badge.jpg|Imp Badge Aquarius Emblem.png|Aquarius Emblem Aries Emblem.png|Pisces Emblem (mislabelled as Aries Emblem) Zodiac_emblems.jpg|Zodiac emblems Imp badge.jpg|Imp Badge Fuschia_Lily_and_Lilac_Daisy_Emblems.jpg|Fuschia Lily and Lilac Daisy emblems Season_Fairies_emblems.jpg|Season Fairies emblems Ballad of Rapunzel Throughout the game, Goddess_Emblem.jpg|Goddess Emblem Floralia_coat_of_arms.jpg|Floralia coat of arms Drawbridge mechanism.jpg|Artifacts of Floralia emblems Belladonna_Tower_Emblem.jpg|Belladonna's Tower emblem Frog_and_Ivy_Insignia.jpg|Frog and Ivy Insignia Bellflower_Emblem.jpg|Lilac Bellflower emblem Nightbloom_Emblem.jpg|Deadly Nightbloom emblem Moon_and_Star_Insignia.jpg|Moon Plume and Star Plume Emblems Fiery_Rosa_Emblem.jpg|Fiery Rosa emblem Rose_lion_emblems.jpg|Ross Red emblems Royal Floral Insignia.png|Royal Floral Insignia Daffodil Medallion.png|Daffodil Medallion Rabbit_Medallion.jpg|Rabbit Medallion Frog Medallion.png|Frog Medallion Water_Soil_Sun_Emblems.jpg|Earth, Water and Solar Emblems The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide Throughout the game, Anchor_Emblem.jpg|Anchor Emblem LM banner2.jpg|Kokkino emblem Eel_vase.jpg|Eel Emblem Sea goddess temple emblem.jpg Eel door mural.jpg|Eel and Shield insignias Prasino palace door emblem.jpg|Prasino emblem Heart-Shaped_Gem.jpg|Heart-Shaped Gem Queen of Sands Throughout the game, Montafleur_crest.jpg|Montafleur crest Sword_emblem.jpg|Sword emblem QOS_Red_Riding_Hood_Sisters_emblem.jpg|Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters emblem RRHS craving.png|Doe and Stag crests Envelope_emblem.jpg|Envelope emblem Baker_and_Wheat_crests.jpg|Baker and Wheat crests Fleur_de_lis.jpg|Fleur-de-lis Montafleur_lion.jpg|Crowned lion emblem Eagle_emblem.jpg|Eagle emblems Bell_emblem.jpg|Bell emblem Butterfly_emblem.jpg|Butterfly emblem Lavender_Insignia.jpg|Lavender insignia Peacock_Emblem.jpg|Peacock emblem Lion_crest.jpg|Lion crest Raven_emblem.jpg|Raven emblem Goddess_emblem.jpg|Goddess emblem Sandman_Symbol.jpg|Sandman symbol Mask_emblem.jpg|Mask emblem Goldilocks and the Fallen Star Throughout the game, Gfs-leda-large.jpg|Leda's Barsia Patch Gfs-sun-goddess-symbol.jpg Gfs-sun-pendant.jpg Gfs-moon-goddess-staff.jpg Gfs-moon-goddess-mosaic.jpg Gfs-sun-moon-knight-shield.jpg Gfs-valla-crown-emblem.jpg Gfs-olesia-watchtower.jpg Gfs-olesia-lighthouse.jpg Gfs-sisters-locket.jpg Gfs-lock-on-leda-chest.jpg Gfs-bulvar-house-lock.jpg Gfs-swan-inlay.jpg Gfs-bear-emblem.jpg Craftsman's emblem.png The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree Throughout the game, Screen Shot 2017-04-02 at 5.02.38 PM.png|Swan Kingdom Banner Screen Shot 2017-04-03 at 9.51.48 AM.png|Swan Kingdom Symbol Screen Shot 2017-04-03 at 9.59.30 AM.png|Swan Kingdom Symbol Tsp-swan-princess-crown.jpg Swan-kingdom-crest.jpg Dp11-bear-emblem.jpg Bear-eagle-dragonfly-emblems.jpg Tsp-dire-tree-door-emblem.jpg Tsp-druid-hut-dire-tree-door.jpg Tsp-glass-princess-emblem.jpg Tsp-prince-glass-emblem.jpg Black Swan Key.jpg Swan Key.jpg Tsp-frog-on-lily-pad.jpg Seasons mosaic.jpg Peony emblem.png The Thief and the Tinderbox Throughout the game, TT&TTB_Snowfall_Kingdom_coat_of_arms.jpg|Snowfall Kingdom coat of arms Swan Kingdom elbem.png|Swan Kingdom emblem Archer's Mark.jpg|Archer order Kingdom_Insignia.jpg|Kingdom insignia Ross_Red_Rose_emblem.jpg|Ross Red emblem Snake_door_emblem.jpg|Snake door emblem TT&TTB Rasputin Emblem.jpg|Rasputin emblem Ship_wheel_emblem.jpg|Ship wheel emblem Temple_emblem.jpg|Temple emblem Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow Throughout the game, Screen Shot 2017-04-07 at 7.58.44 PM.png|Uknown Coat of Arms Trader's_emblem.jpg|Trader's emblem Family_crest.jpg|Family crest Fairy_sigil.jpg|Fairy sigil Jack_badge_river_bank.jpg|Jack Merry Men emblem Medicine_emblem.jpg|Medicine emblem Return of the Salt Princess To be added... RSP Kingdom mural.jpg|Fabled Lineage, Grak Kingdom and Daemon Evokers emblems Crystal Tablet.png|Salt Crystal Tablet Eagle emblem.png|Eagle Insignia Dragonslayer_badge.jpg|Dragonslayer Escutcheon Full moon crest.png|Full Moon Crest Young_Moon_Crest.jpg|New Moon Crest Old moon crest.png|Old Moon Crest Crown_Emblem.jpg|Crown Emblem Grak emblems.png|Grak Kingdom Royal Family emblems Oak tree emblem.png|Oak Tree Emblem Fire Heraldry.png|Fire Heraldry Water Heraldry.png|Water Heraldry Stellar_Sigil.jpg|Stellar Sigil Lunar_Sigil.jpg|Lunar Sigil Frog Witch.png|Frog Witch Emblem Three Hares Emblem.png|Three Hares Emblem Sun Emblem.png|Sun Emblem Fire Emblem.png|Fire Emblem The Match Girl's Lost Paradise Throughout this game, the former Egeskov Kingdom is represented by its official coat of arms. Egeskov_Kingdom_crest.jpg Jester emblem.png Garden Emblem.png Drawbridge Emblem.png Apple Emblem.png Eurig Emblem.png Mosaic tile.png MG decorative face.png Cabnet key.png Portrait of the Stained Princess To be added Shoulder shield.png PSP swan emblem.png Crest.png PSP crest.png PSP tree carving.png PSP path crest.png Tower key.png Incomplete sword key.png Game Logos Mainmenu_title.png Logo DP4.png Logo DP5.png Logo DP6.png Logo DP7.png Category:Reference Category:Symbolism Category:Artifacts Category:Magic Objects Category:Red Riding Hood Sisters Category:Royalty Category:Snowfall Kingdom Royal Family Category:Sky Kingdom Royal Family Category:Floralia Royal Family Category:Prasino Royal Family Category:Barsia Royal Family Category:Curse of Briar Rose Category:Spindle Room Secrets Category:The Exiled Prince Category:The Frozen Lair Category:Rise of the Snow Queen Category:Hansel and Gretel Category:The Red Riding Hood Sisters Category:The Boy Who Cried Wolf Category:The Final Cinderella Category:The Oriental Cinderella Category:Jack and the Sky Kingdom Category:Rumpelstiltskin and the Queen Category:Ballad of Rapunzel Category:The Thumbelina Curse Category:The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide Category:Trusty John and King Bluebeard Category:Queen of Sands Category:The Seven Ravens Category:Goldilocks and the Fallen Star Category:The Golden Slumber Category:The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree Category:A Fable of Two Hearts Category:The Thief and the Tinderbox Category:Journey of Atonement Category:Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow Category:Out of the Shadows Category:Return of the Salt Princess Category:Moonlight Romance Category:The Match Girl's Lost Paradise Category:The King's Fiery Clothes Category:Portrait of the Stained Princess